Secret of the Garden
by Songbook12
Summary: "It'll be like our own secret garden! Have your ever watched that movie?" ... "Really? 1987 or 1993?" ... "1949! No wonder you hate it!"
1. The Meeting

**Hey there! I was attacked by plot bunnies, so I'm writing two stories! This one has been one that I've been thinking about doing for a while, so I'm gonna do it now!**

**Warning: This is my first Fruits Basket story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Secret of the Garden**

_Summary: "It'll be like our own secret garden! Have your ever watched that movie?" ... "Really? 1987 or 1993?" ... "1949?! No wonder you hate it!"_

**Chapter 1- The Meeting **

Pink petals drifted down from the branches of trees high above- though, now that they children were taller, they really aren't that tall. They were actually rather short.

But, back to the point- it was spring. It was nice out. Nice enough that even the sickest of children managed to convince their private doctors or parents, respectively, to let them go outside.

Or, at least, they gave it their best shot. And when their private doctors or parents, respectively, invariably said 'no', they had found ways to sneak out their windows and outside.

One group of sick children was about to meet on that commonplace spring day in that commonplace stereotypical way.

"Who are you?"

The question came from a small, sickly looking girl- though, who else would be outside on an ordinary day like this except the sickly children who never have the option? It was only to be expected.

She had dark brown hair and deep blue, almost black eyes that sharply contrasted against her pale, snowy skin. Deep shadows pooled under now dim sapphire eyes.

A small frown weighed down pale pink lips, "Well? Who are you?"

The raven haired boy sneered at her from the other side of the fence, "I could ask you the same thing, peasant."

The girl's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "_Peasant?!_ I'm living in a mansion with closets that are probably the size of your room!"

He snorted and glared at a tree beside him. She huffed and turned to a flowering bush beside her. Silence hung over the mismatched pair for a long while, until,

"Well, peasant? What's _your_ name?" he snapped.

She glared at him, "Kira. What's _your_ name, _peasant?_"

"Akito. Akito Sohma."

* * *

"I have osteomyelitis. I was swinging over the lake, but the rope swing broke and I landed funny on my legs. I guess that's not as bad as yours, though. But mine is _way_ harder to pronounce!"

* * *

Kira laughed, "Really? You've never been to a farmers' market? Akito-san, we have to go together sometime! It's best in the fall or spring though, because in the summer it's too hot and it's never open in winter."

Akito huffed, crossing his arms, "Why would I even _want_ to go to a stupid farmers' market anyways?"

Another albeit weak laugh resounded through the clearing, "Because it's fun. Duh. Akito-san, I swear, sometimes I wonder how often you leave your house, even when you're allowed to. Do you even want to go outside?"

"I don't need to go outside to get anything, I have people to do that for me, unlike _you_, peasant," Akito sniped.

Kira chuckled, "Akito-san, I go outside and to the farmers' market because I _like_ to. You really should come with us sometime."

Akito opened his mouth to respond, but the private doctors of the two families interrupted him,

"Kira-kun! Kira-kun, where _are_ you?!"

Kira slapped a hand on Akito's mouth, "Ssh! He'll hear us!"

The cries of 'Kira-kun' became distant, after a few minutes of searching. Kira turned back to Akito from her position of staring at the entrance of the little hedge maze.

"I have to go now, but don't tell anyone at your house about this, or else we'll get in trouble! It'll be like... It'll be like our own secret garden! Have you ever watched that movie?" Kira questioned.

"Yes. It wasn't that good that?"

"Really? 1987 or 1993?"

"1949."

"1949?! No wonder you hated it!"

A very loud shout interrupted the one-sided conversation, "Kira-kun! Come her, right now! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Kira rolled her eyed, "Bye, Akita-san. See you later!" She then turned on her heel and left the garden. Akito stood up, brushing off his pants,

"What a strange peasant..." he mumbled.

However, he never told anyone about the girl in the garden.

* * *

**That's honestly more like a prologue, but I'm calling it a chapter because it's so long.**

**Yup.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!  
~Songbook12**


	2. Tohru Honda

**...I'm really bad at writing letters (or anything else) as Tohru.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruit Baskets.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Tohru Honda**

"I'll get it!" Tohru yelped after she heard the knock on the door. She ran towards the door, past Yuki, who was also about to go answer the door. She opened it, Yuki following curiously.

A mailman stood at the door, "May I speak to Tohru Honda?"

She smiled, "That's me!"

He nodded, then pulled a letter out of his bag, "It's from your cousin. A response is expected within the next week."

Tohru squealed, "It's from Kira?"

The mailman nodded, then turned and walked away, closing the door behind him in Tohru's face.

"I wonder what it says..." Tohru mumbled, walking past Yuki as she went back to the dining room. She slid her thumb under the flap and opened the letter as she sat down next to Shigure and Kyo.

_Tohru-chan,_

_How is it at your friends' house? The Sohma family, right? I wish you had come to live with us. It's lonely here. Kenji-sensei won't let me go outside anymore, and Mary (a new American maid- you'd love her, she's so sweet!) doesn't talk very often, she's so shy._

_Then again, Kenji-sensei always tells me I can be a little frightening, so, I'm sure she's very chatty around others. _

_Anyways, I wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to come visit us for part of your summer vacation- Arisa-san and Hana-san can come, too! Bring as many people as you like; this place is like a ghost town! Just remember to reply within a week, we need to order plane tickets._

_Sorry if this sounds kinda bossy, but I figure you'd like to come up to the manor anyways!_

_That still sounds really bossy. I'm not very good at this. _

_Kira_

"What an interesting proposition! Oh, Tohru-chan, we must reply immediately! Let me call the Main House to let them know we're going!" Shigure plucked the letter out of Tohru's hands and walked away towards the telephone.

Tohru leapt up, "H-hey, wait, Shigure-"

"Ssh, Tohru-chan! I'm on the phone~" Shigure whined, holding the phone to his ear, "Ah! Hatori-chan! I have a question to ask you! Tohru-chan has been invited to come over to visit her richer family who, for whatever reason, she didn't go to live with, and she's allowed to bring as many people as she wants! So, we want to go with her! ...Uh-huh...Of course Tohru-chan says it's fine. Her cousin even asked her to bring more people. ...Right... Really? Ok!" Shigure hung up. Then, he turned to Tohru, who was starting to have a nervous breakdown, Yuki, who was attempting to calm down Tohru, and Kyo, who looked extraordinary jealous of Yuki.

"Hatori said that he needs to talk to Akito first. Oh, and Momiji was there, so he says he wants to come too. Ayame will probably want to come as well," Shigure said.

Before Tohru could respond, the phone rang again, "Wow, that was fast!" Shigure commented optimistically, "Hi, Hatori! ...Oh, this is Akito? Hello, Akito. ...I'll ask," he looked over his shoulder at Tohru, covering the telephone,

"Where is your, uh, cousin's house?" he asked.

"Near Fuji-yoshida," Tohru mumbled.

Shigure turned back to the telephone, "Tohru says it's near Fuji-yoshida. ...Mm-hmm... Sure! I'll tell Tohru!"

Shigure hung up and turned around, a strange look on his face, "Akito says we can go, but has decided to go as well, since we have a house there."

* * *

_Dear Kira,_

_I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long. I really did want to come live with you, and I appreciate your offer, but I couldn't leave my friends and Grandfather._

_A lot of the Sohmas have decided to come, because they have a house in Fuji-yoshida as well, but you only need one ticket (Arisa-chan and Hana-chan already have plans) for me, since they're buying their own._

_One of the Sohmas is a doctor. You could talk to him to see if he knows anything else about your sickness. He's really kind._

_I'll see you soon!_

_Tohru_

* * *

**That was the awkward-est letter-thing ever.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12 **


	3. Kira Honda

**...Meh.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Kira Honda**

_Tohru,_

_Here's the plane ticket. We can't wait to see you again! You're going to love the new gardens, trust me._

_Kira_

Tohru pulled out the ticket from the plain, white envelope. There was also information on the flight, boarding time, and baggage space on a separate sheet of paper.

"I have to start packing!" Tohru yelped suddenly, jumping up from the dinner table and running upstairs, her feet pounding against the wooden stairs.

"We probably should, too. Hatori is coming to pick us up at nine tomorrow, and the flight is at eleven," Shigure commented, abruptly interrupting the beginnings of an argument between Yuki and Kyo, and standing up to go upstairs.

* * *

Tohru tossed another shirt into the bag, having picked it up from the pile on the floor. Her drawers had been pulled out from their rightful places in the dresser and dumped across the floor.

A soft knock interrupted Tohru, "Honda-chan? We're leaving soon for the airport, are you ready?" Yuki stuck his head into Tohru's messy room. Tohru smiled, zipping up her suitcase,

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are we going now?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Tohru-chan!" a loud cry greeted the group. The door was flung open and a girl raced out—though, the tall, old, wihte-lab coat-wearing man trailed behind her didn't look too happy about it. The girl hugged Tohru, her pale, bony arms standing out starkly against Tohru blue shirt. The small girl pulled away, revealing a pale skeletal face with deep black eyes and even darker black lashes.

She smiled, releasing Tohru fully and stepping back with a smile, "I'm glad you came- like I said, it's practically a ghost town. We lose one more person and we're into single digits!"

"She's exaggerating," the other man stepped forwards with a practiced smile, extending his hand someone to shake, and then, "I'm Kubota, Kira's doctor."

Kira pouted, crossing her arms petulantly, "I am not," she looked up at Tohru's momentary look of confusion, "Exaggerating, I mean. I'm not exaggerating."

The doctor smiled patiently at the young teenager, "We have rooms ready for you upstairs. Kira will see you again at dinnertime; I need to give Kira her medicine, which she refused to take until you arrived." Kubota told them, pointedly looking at Kira. She sighed,

"Yeah, yeah, old man, I'm going," Kira muttered, turning back towards the house with a careless wave over her shoulder that was obviously only meant for Tohru, as she had completely ignored all the Sohmas.

Nonetheless, one Sohma in particular started to raise a hand as well.

* * *

A droopy-eyed Kira slogged into the dining hall, not even bothering to pull out a chair: simply walking into it and slumping across it. Tohru poked her, concerned, "Kira...? Are you... ok?"

A muffled groan was the only response.

Kubota picked her up and laid her in the chair properly, "The medicine induces an almost walking dead state. She won't fully respond to anything you say, though she'll be able to respond if you ask her later."

Hatori's interest was rather obviously piqued; "It's a depressant of sorts, then?"

Kubota took a seat next to Hatori, "The fatigue is simply a powerful side effect. She takes it once a week and it destroys the new pathogens before they can spread. It's not really supposed to be a depressant, but the cells are completely worn out from the removal of the pathogens, and due to two-thirds of the cells having the pathogens forcefully removed and a good amount of the cell destroyed, the fatigue sets in. However, some of the cells are immune to the pathogens, and continue to split and create other cells, though a good amount of the new cells are susceptible to the pathogens."

Hatori nodded, "What does she have? Sounds like anemia, or possibly endocarditis?"

Kubota nodded, "Close, osteomyelitis. Though, lately she has been showing some symptoms of endocarditis, which is worrying, but it hasn't developed enough for me to be sure enough to risk the medicine. Special medicines like these don't mix well, and I don't want to make anything worse by giving her unneeded meds."

Hatori nodded, and the two doctors continued their conversations about their various private patients (mainly Akito, Yuki and Kira) and their diseases, talking about different meds and how difficult they could be sometimes- especially when they really didn't want to take their medicine.

Meanwhile, Akito leaned across the table, scaring poor Tohru, and softly prodding Kira, who was napping in the chair next to Tohru, a frown appearing on his face.

Before he could properly 'wake' the girl (seeming to have heard none of Hatori and Kubota's conversation), a handful of the kitchen staff came in with dinner. One young maid, who was clearly not part of the kitchen staffed, frowned furiously at Akito and slapped his hand off Kira's face and carefully moved the nearly comatose girl next to Momiji at the end of the table. Akito glared at her, though for some reason that Yuki couldn't fathom, he did nothing more than glare.

The same maid who moved Kira gently shook her shoulder, whispering something in her ear. The girl slid open one eye, and her lips moved a little, of whisper of sound reaching the maid's ear. She nodded and tapped Kubota's shoulder, relaying the message. He said something before motioning for another kitchen hand. The maid and kitchen hand helped Kira out of her new seat, where Momiji had been chattering to her (despite her being practically unconscious) and carried her upstairs, Akito's sharp eyes following them the entire time.

* * *

"Hey, Tohru-chan. Sorry I was so out of it yesterday," a smiling Kira greeted Tohru as she walked through. Kira was sitting on a rope swing, her feet idly brushing the ground. Beautiful shades of purple surrounding her- seemingly endless curtains of wisteria, the floor crafted out of irises and lavender. Somehow, surrounded by these flowers and with sunlight dripping onto her hair and shoulders, Kira seemed healthier.

Not the same girl whose condition was finally explained to her by Kubota. Kubota, the family's private doctor. Kubota, whose family had worked for this branch of Tohru's family for generations, but not actual family. Instead of being told by her uncle, whom was now dead, she was told by a 'close friend'. Better to be told by him than not at all.

"Hi, Kira-chan," Tohru smiled, walking over to sit next to the girl, instantly pulling up a flower and absently stripping it of leaves and petals.

Kira turned slightly towards Tohru, "Tohru-chan? Tell me about your friends, the Sohmas. I didn't really talk to them at all last night. They have a large estate near here, right?"

Tohru smiled again and nodded, "Yes, a lot of them came. I live with Yuki-chan, Shigure-san, and Kyo-chan. They came. Ayame-san came too; he's Yuki older brother. Hatori-san came too, he's a doctor. Kisa-chan and Hiro-chan came too, they're really nice- you'll love Kisa-chan, she's so sweet! Kagura-chan couldn't come, which is too bad, you would've loved her too. Hatsuhara-san, Momiji-chan, and Akito-san came-"

"Akito-san? Who's Akito?" Kira asked, turning fully face Tohru, her eyes wide. Tohru blinked,

"Oh, um, I don't really know Akito-san very well..." Tohru mumbled, staring at the naked stem in her hand.

Kira hummed discontentedly, leaning back in the swing, causing it to go back as well, then swing forwards. She continued to swing back and forth, gradually going higher and higher. Suddenly, she stopped swinging and asked Tohru,

"Could you grab the swing, please? I'm not supposed to drag my heels on the ground; Kubota-sama says it'll make it worse. And it hurts when I do it, so..." she trailed off as Tohru jumped up and grabbed the swing. She smiled, "Thanks, Tohru-chan."

Kira started walking towards the house, sliding the screen door open and walking upstairs, "I'm going upstairs, Tohru-chan, I'll talk to you later," was Kira's excuse as she booked it up the stairs.

"Bye," Tohru managed to squeeze out just as Kira's door slamming shut could be heard. Tohru blinked, "I wonder what that was about..."

"What _what_ was about, exactly?"

* * *

**I don't mean to offend anyone who has anemia, ****endocarditis, or osteomyelitis. I'm sorry if I did.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	4. Akito and Kira

**I'm sorry this is so late. **

**Really, I am. It was an accident. Because of this, it has not been proofread as thoroughly as it usually is (read: never proofread, but now I have an 'excuse'.)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything of the sort.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Akito and Kira **

"What _what_ was about, exactly?" An annoyed voice broke Tohru out of her trance. She whipped around,

"A-Akito-sama! Uh, nothing, nothing-"

He huffed in annoyance, "Where is Kira?"

Tohru straightened, blinking, "Uh, upstairs, I think."

Akito disappeared upstairs, following the path Kira practically hammered into the ground.

"Oh, dear..." Tohru murmured, "Kira's gonna be mad at me."

The sound of a knock, closely followed by a door opening could be heard from door the hallway. A faint, "Kira?" accompanied the door.

Another knock and another door opening; "Kira?"

The door clicked shut.

Someone knocked at her door. It opened, "Kir-"

Akito stepped into the room, swinging the door shut behind him, "Kira."

She offered a weak smile, folding the corner of the book's page that she had been reading the same sentence of for the past ten minutes and dropping the book into a basket beside her bed, "Sometimes, I wish we could install locks again on these doors. But Kubota-sama won't let us re-install them because whenever he came to give me my medicine, I'd lock all the windows and doors so he couldn't get in," she chuckled nervously, "So, no more locks for the Honda family."

Akito stepped a little closer, leaning over Kira. She chuckled nervously, leaning back a little, "Now, normally I'd get up, but lately my legs have gotten pretty bad, so... That's all I got."

Akito gripped her forearm, bruises sure to show the next morning, "You never told me you had other relatives," he accused, his tone condemnatory.

She smiled sheepishly, "In all fairness, I never mentioned any relatives, except the recently dead ones. You just assumed I didn't have any other, _living_ relatives. But I do. And the only one is like is now here. What are the odds? Then again, it _is _a small world."

Akito sneered, "I'm sure. So, Kira, why didn't you tell me that your darling cousin lives in my city?"

"I thought you lived here. Guess I was wrong. My bad."

"I told you that I didn't live here. I told her I'd come visit you in the summer."

"Well, it didn't come up in the conversation. And _you_ stopped visiting _me_."

"Because you never replied to my message!"

"Because it was a stupid message!"

"No, it wasn't! It was a legitimate question!"

"How was your coming to visit me a 'legitimate question'? It was so _obvious!"_

Akito choose to say silent.

Kira huffed, "Whatever, you should go. This conversation is boring, anyways." With that, the spindly girl buried her face in the pillows behind her and pulled a blanket over herself, though her bottom half was completely uncovered.

Akito sighed and pulled the blanket over her legs, "I forgot how annoying you could be, Kira." He walked around to the other side of the bed and sprawled across it, idly twirling a strand of brown hair, "You know how annoying you are, right?"

A muffled denial.

"Now you know."

A soft affirmative.

"We're going to go out back tomorrow."

An apathetic response.

Two silhouettes stood out against the bright flowers adorning. The smaller of the two was sitting on a wooden swing, and the larger was pushing the swing.

"It's good to see the two of them together again. I think Kira was a little embarrassed when she realized that Akito-kun was here too, since she lost contact with him after never replying to a letter of his. He's always been very... harsh, but Kira-chan being Kira-chan, I doubt she even notices. In fact, I think that when they met, she was so relieved that he didn't mind that she couldn't play outside that much, like the other kids had, that she didn't mind him calling her a peasant," the doctor smiled, "Though, I'm a little nervous. Right now, they're probably going to spend a while getting used to each other again. But they'll be causing all sorts of mischief soon enough."

The other doctor nodded, "I remember them once sabotaging a maid."

Kagura nodded, "Poor thing. She quit immediately afterwards. We've always had some difficulty finding maids to replace the old ones. After Kira and Akito stopped visiting each other, she started wanting more maids, but none wanted the position. That is, until just recently when we found a few Americans willing to take the job. Kira's especially fond of Mary, the only one she ever really sees."

Hatori nodded, his eyes trained on the pair, "You're not worried about Kira? Akito's temper hasn't gotten any better over the years."

"No, Kira can scream very loudly. And she bites. I would know," Kagura grimaced, "Sometimes, she just doesn't understand that even though the medicine tastes horrible, it only helps her."

The two, standing on the terrace as they watched over their respective patients, were absorbed in their thoughts.

Their thoughts were as follows-

-A recollection of all the times Kira had bit, clawed at, pulled out hair, or hurt Kagura while he was valiantly (read: vainly) attempting to give Kira her medicine.

-That one time when Akito threw a bowl of hot soup at Hatori's head, though he missed; instead, Hatori's favorite suit was ruined. Luckily, he had three other identical ones for situations like these.

-When Kira nearly jumped out of the window onto a tree, which would have caused her great pain, in order to avoid the dreaded medication. However, the window was locked, because Kira had a tendency to try the same things over and over again.

-The one time, when Akito was little, when he agreed to take his meds and just to spite Hatori, downed the entire bottle instead of just two, resulting in him having his stomach pumped.

As the two were reliving these experiences (which they couldn't decide if the occurrences were traumatizing, or comical), the pair below was simply enjoying the smell of flowers and a creaky rope swing.

* * *

**So, I have two options for the next chapter. Continue doing what I've been doing (with the exception of the first chapter) and go in order, ****_OR_**** I can have a chapter of funny moments and pranks Akito and Kira pulled. The chapter after that would be what happens after this chapter (chapter 4)**

**Tell me what you want!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty! And to say which chapter you would prefer!**

**~Songbook12**


	5. The Prank King and Queen

**Oh. Hey.**

**What's up.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Prank King and Queen**

**Prank #3 Creepy-crawlies**

"Ready?" the chocolate haired girl whispered.

The boy nodded, a conniving smirk adorning his face, "Ready."

The two released a thick rope and the (poor, poor) maid who had been innocently walking down the hallway was instantly coated in a mixture of slime of mud (from the bottom of a pond near Akito's house) and various small creatures (frogs, salamanders, spiders, centipedes, etc.).

Her scream resonated down the hallways and brought Kagura running- but the children were long gone.

(Running was a bit of a challenge for Kira, however, because of her osteomyelitis, so Akita and Kira had installed little hiding spots all over the mansion- it was very impressive, they had installed fake paneling and everything. You'd only know something was wrong if you knew every inch of the house and were able to spot the additions.)

* * *

_"Those two children are menaces! I can't stand their pranks anymore!"_

_"Oh, trust me, it's not Kira-chan—it's all that Sohma boy's fault. Kira-chan used to be the sweetest thing before he came around, and she still is when he isn't here," an older made who had served the Honda family for eons said to the younger, newer maids._

_"We should talk to Kagura about that boy. He's a terrible influence," a young butler agreed—however, she'd been there long enough to meet Kira before Akito appeared._

_"I think she'd be upset by that. It takes awhile for Kagura to decide that a maid –or butler- can meet Kira. Look at you, Ashton," the old maid turned to the young butler, "You only meet her a few months ago, and you'd been serving here for nearly three years."_

_The youngest maid sighed, "Aw, I haven't met her yet... I hope she's still as nice as she used to be. I don't like that Sohma kid already."_

_Another maid (one whom had just been pranked) snorted, "You haven't been pranked by them yet," her eyes softened, "But, I've met Kira before, once. She was so sweet, but she looked so lonely... She needs a friend, but Kagura always takes such a long time to let anyone even see her."_

_A murmur of agreement rippled through the gathered staff._

_"I still think we need to get rid of Akito."_

_"Oh, yeah."_

_"God, yes."_

_"Damn straight!"_

* * *

**Prank #17 Ophidiophobia**

"This outta be good..." Akito murmured excitedly. Kira nodded eagerly,

"She was mean to one of the dogs. She totally deserves this," Kira snickered.

There was a moment of silence. Then—

A shrill scream, "SNAKES!" There was a loud thump and the door slammed open, cracking the nice wood of the wall, "SNAAAAKES!" she wailed again, running clawed hands through her hair and over her body, occasionally pulling out a stray snake, which amplified the intensity of her cries.

The two sat inside a small compartment inside a small closet laughing hard enough to keep them in their beds in pain for days to come. But they didn't care.

* * *

_"I knew Kira loved those dogs and thinks they can do no wrong, but really- this was a bit far," Ashton said._

_The oldest maid, Sarah, nodded, "I agree- shh shh shh, it's ok, the snakes are gone, it's ok- but she's pretty attached to those dogs. And Akito is always more than willing to help her get some... revenge."_

_Ashton chuckled, "Remind me to pet and treat the dogs in front of her next time I bring her breakfast. _

_The other maid at the table, the one who wasn't sobbing into Sarah's arms, looked shocked, "How are you laughing at this?"_

_Ashton snickered at the week-in maid, "Trust me, we've been here awhile. We're used to it by now. How many are we up to now?"_

_"17, I think. Drugged bouquet, buckets of glue in the place of slippers, bucket of gross stuff, water balloons full of glue, shampoo replaced with glue, shampoo replaced with bleach," Sarah paused, "They loved glue and shampoo, huh?"_

_Ashton nodded, "Yeah. They also had that one with the cockroaches and the sandwiches. That one was nasty. Poor guy," Ashton murmured sympathetically._

* * *

**#23 Mouse tail Laces**

"You'd think by now the staff would know better than to share their fears with anyone," Kira said conversationally.

Akito laughed quietly, "Yeah, but I'm sure glad that they're stupid enough to do it anyways!"

The two sat back to back, with Akito pressed closer to the wall and Kira taking up more space with her legs stretched out.

A scream pierced the air, and May laughed- though not unkindly.

"Ah, I feel almost bad for the poor little mice... But not that bad," May said.

Akito twisted around to face her as she laughed, "You should we prank next?"

"I saw one of the kitchen staff yell at Rin the other say," May suggested.

* * *

_"I-I-I... HATE... m-m-mice!" The maid cried. Ashton rolled his eyes, _

_"C'mon, they're just mice. Some of them are kinda cute."_

_"Filthy rodents!" The maid shrieked._

_Ashton sighed, "And now she's reduced to angry half-sentences."_

_Sarah shrugged, "At least she's not a sobbing mess like the one with the snakes."_

_"I really don't think a few snakes is worth quitting a well-paying job over."_

_"Agreed."_

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to post, I had a lot of stuff to do- flute concerts, regular concerts, such.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
